summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Day
Episodes with Date Filming Shoot Season 8 * This season was filmed from ____, 2005 - _____, 2006. |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 167 ||align="center"| 3 || || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Danny Antonucci [[Sabrina Alberghetti]] || align="center"| || align="center"| 803 || align="center"| 14.81 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 168 ||align="center"| 4 || || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Danny Antonucci Mike Kubat Jono Howard || align="center"| || align="center"| 805 || align="center"| 19.36 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 169 ||align="center"| 5 || "Who Did It to Nazz" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| [[Terry Maloney Haley]] [[Mindy Morgenstern]] || align="center"| November 6, 2005 || align="center"| 804 || align="center"| 14.73 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 170 ||align="center"| 6 || "None Like it Hot" || align="center"| Scott Underwood|| align="center"| [[Mark Fink]] || align="center"| November 13, 2005 || align="center"| 807 || align="center"| 14.30 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 171 ||align="center"| 7 || "Bang the Drum, Patrick" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| [[Lore Kimbrough]] || align="center"| November 20, 2005 || align="center"| 806 || align="center"| 15.21 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 172 ||align="center"| 8 || "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Aaron Maclaughlan || align="center"| November 27, 2005 || align="center"| 808 || align="center"| 15.18 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 173 ||align="center"| 9 || "Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood VI: The Motion Picture" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Danny Antonucci Mike Kubat || align="center"| December 18, 2005 || align="center"| 809 || align="center"| 17.35 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 174 ||align="center"| 10 || "Get Your Head in the Game" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Marc Ceccarelli || align="center"| January 8, 2006 || align="center"| 812 || align="center"| 12.43 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 175 ||align="center"| 11 || "The Last Name Game" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Sabrina Alberghetti || align="center"| January 22, 2006 || align="center"| 811 || align="center"| 11.15 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 176 ||align="center"| 12 || "Double D’s Script Play" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| [[Terry Maloney Haley]] Marc Ceccarelli || align="center"| February 5, 2006 || align="center"| 810 || align="center"| 14.28 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 177 ||align="center"| 13 || "New Bully on the Block" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Marc Ceccarelli || align="center"| February 26, 2006 || align="center"| 813 || align="center"| 11.29 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 178 || align="center"| 14 || "The Letter 'D" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Terry Maloney Haley Mindy Morgenstern || align="center"| March 5, 2006 || align="center"| 814 || align="center"| 13.43 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 179 ||align="center"| 15 || "Monday Morning" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Mindy Morgenstern || align="center"| March 12, 2006 || align="center"| 819 || align="center"| 15.56 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 180 ||align="center"| 16 || " Born Tomorrow, Dead Yesterday" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Mindy Morgenstern || align="center"| March 19, 2006 || align="center"| 815 || align="center"| 14.19 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 181 ||align="center"| 17 || "Dirty Work" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Terry Maloney Haley Sabrina Alberghetti || align="center"| April 9, 2006 || align="center"| 822 || align="center"| 13.23 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 182 ||align="center"| 18 || "The Big Splash" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Terry Maloney Haley Lore Kimbrough || align="center"| April 16, 2006 || align="center"| 824 || align="center"| 13.55 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 183 ||align="center"| 19 || "Old Mrs. Old" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Mark Fink || align="center"| May 7, 2006 || align="center"| 816 || align="center"| 17.51 |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 184 ||align="center"| 20 || "Hunting for Bigfoot" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Marc Ceccarelli Mindy Morgenstern || align="center"| May 14, 2006 || align="center"| 817 || align="center"| 10.05 |- style="background:#e4e4e4;" |align="center"| 185 ||align="center"| 21 || "The Man Called: El Diablo" || align="center"| Scott Underwood|| align="center"| Mark Fink || align="center"| May 21, 2006 || align="center"| 820 || align="center"| |- style="background:#F5F5F5;" |align="center"| 186 ||align="center"| 22 || "Viva Peach Creek" || align="center"| Scott Underwood || align="center"| Lore Kimbrough || align="center"| May 28, 2006 || align="center"| 823 || align="center"| 13.11 |} Season 9 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 12, 2006 - March 1, 2007. Season 10 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 11, 2007 - February 28, 2008. Season 11 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 30, 2008 - March 5, 2009. Season 12 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 15, 2009 - March 11, 2010. Season 13 Filming dates * This season was filmed from May 10, 2010 - March 31, 2011. Season 14 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 13, 2011 - March 14, 2012. Season 15 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 7, 2012 - February 28, 2013. Season 16 Filming dates * This season was filmed from June 24, 2013 - January 30, 2014. Season 17 Filming dates * This season was filmed from May 19, 2014 - ______________. # [[G.I. Patrick]] (101) # [[Mark Gets a Life]] (102) # [[The Old Country Story]] # [[The Terrifying Tales of Summerlands XVI]] # [[Zack Martin to the Principal's Office]] # [[Nazz’ 3rd Sprinkler Party]] # [[You've Got to Be a Football Hero]] # [[Family Are Always There to Help You]] # [[We're All On This Triple Date Together]] # [[The Baby is Coming]] - (United Christmas Episode) # I Just Can't Stop Ringing You - (United Valentine Episode) # [[As Long As We're Remember]] # [[Meet the Parents]] # [[Prom Night]] - (40 minutes minutes special) # [[Goodbye Summerlands]] (length An Hours and 9 minutes special, and also a final episode of this series) Unscheduled episodes